


Five Minutes Of...

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smidge Of Angst, concussion, hurt!Dean, loving!Benny, loving!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: After Dean hits his head and gets a concussion, Benny and Cas take time off work to look after him, but Dean isn't used to being looked after.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Writing Challenge Entries [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350954
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Five Minutes Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Prompt Challenge](https://supernaturalpromptchallenge.tumblr.com/). The prompt I chose was 'concussion'
> 
> Beta'd by @fikidurin :D

* * *

So, perhaps Dean is an idiot for trying to carry too much down the stairs at once. That's nothing new. Except he's pretty sure he blacked out when he hit the concrete floor of their basement because when he next opens his eyes, Benny is hovering over him and calling his name. 

"Ow." This is definitely more than an  _ ow _ , his head is pounding and he can feel a wetness running down his temple. His shoulders and back aches and his knee feels like someone hit it with a sledgehammer. 

"Cher, stay still, your head is bleeding. Anywhere else hurt?" Benny asks him. 

Dean tries to gather the words to respond but nothing comes out aside from a pained grunt. 

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna call Cas and we're taking you to the hospital." 

Dean sighs, this wasn't what he was envisioning his day to be. He just wanted to get some chores done while Benny and Cas were working so that he could spend the afternoon with them both watching Netflix with whatever Benny was planning to cook for them. With the sigh comes a more forceful pounding headache and he barely even hears Benny talking to Cas. 

"He'll meet us there," Benny says to him.

Dean nods slowly and then his stomach roils violently and he throws up on the concrete next to him. 

"Okay, we're leaving right now. I'm gonna pick you up even though you're gonna hate me for it. We're taking my truck, no questions and I'll get you a bucket because you're not throwing up all over yourself in my truck."

They ride to the hospital, meeting a frantic Cas there who insisted he wanted to stay with Dean, leaving Benny disgruntled and benched out in the waiting room. Coherency comes back to him slowly, but everything still hurts, and he is diagnosed with a moderate concussion and severe bruising. Lucky apparently. 

He receives some butterfly strips for the cut on his head and is sent home with strict instructions that he forgets the moment the doctor moves on to tell him something else. 

Cas would remember, and he would tell Benny and Dean sighs at the fact they are both going to try and look after him. 

"I'm fine," Dean tells Benny when he offers a hand to get out of his truck. Cas pops up behind Benny with an eyebrow raised. "It's just a bit of a bump."

"Dean—" Benny starts but Cas interrupts him. Christ, this is going to be a long few days. 

"You fell down the whole flight of stairs onto solid concrete. You're lucky you didn't crack your skull open."

Dean frowns, and walks somewhat unsteadily back towards their house. "Maybe we should put some carpet down in the basement." Dean tries to joke but he's faced with both Cas  _ and _ Benny glaring at him. "...or not."

Dean heads upstairs as soon as they're in, stripping off his shirt which is speckled with blood and dumping it on the floor with his pants before crawling into bed. 

One thing he did hear the doctor say was plenty of sleep. 

He doesn't expect to be woken up by hushed arguing but when he cracks open an eye with a still pounding headache he finds Cas and Benny glaring at each other. 

"Guys, you are  _ not _ fighting about this. If we need to like, update any boundaries or whatever, fine, but can it wait until I can open my eyes and not want to puke everywhere?" 

He gets two gentle apologies in return. 

"Come here, both of you." 

Both of them crawl into bed with him, one either side. It's warm, but pleasant and Dean drifts back off to sleep. 

The puking eases off when he wakes up for the final time the morning after. That's just about the only good thing, though; his entire body feels like it's been in the washing machine, bounced round and round and wrung out. 

And worst of all, Benny and Cas are quite clearly having fun on the other side of their bed and he can't even join in. 

"Nice to see you two've made up," Dean says. He rolls over and regrets the movement as he leans on all of his new bruises. 

"We didn't wake you, did we?" Cas asks him. 

Dean shakes his head slowly. "Nah, pain woke me up."

"I'll grab your painkillers and some breakfast for you," Benny tells him, and extricates his hands from Cas' body. 

"Wash your damn hands first," Dean calls after him and he hears Benny laugh down the hallway. 

Cas leans over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and Dean smiles. "Benny and I have taken a few days off to make sure you're okay."

"You and Benny seem more friendly this morning." 

"We talked last night when you were asleep. I'm sorry, Benny too, for acting like that. We were just worried about you, and we both wanted to protect you and well, they wouldn't let us both in the room with you and—"

"It's fine, I'm glad you talked."

"Me too," Cas says and Dean gets another kiss. 

"Me three," Benny chimes in, coming back into the room with a lap tray. On it is a cup of coffee, a glass of water, his painkillers and several slices of toast, all plain but dripping with butter. "Something easy for your delicate stomach." The words are a tease and Dean resists rolling his eyes because his head hurts too much. 

"You don't have to waste your time off on me, you know." Dean takes a few bites of toast before taking his painkillers and downing his water. 

When he's finished he looks up to find to near-identical looks that are a telltale sign that Dean said something stupid. "What?" The word is muffled around a bite of toast. 

Cas looks at Benny, head cocked to one side. "Are we really going to have to deal with this all week?" 

"Hey!"

"No doubt, angel. We knew that though," Benny says with a wink, ignoring Dean's protests. 

So that's how it goes, Dean sleeps a lot, Benny or Cas bring his painkillers to him whenever he needs them. Cas even freaking  _ reads _ to him, but it's his favourite book, so he doesn't complain and actually, hearing Cas rumble on in his soothing voice while Dean's head is resting on his lap is actually kinda nice. 

Benny cooks him hearty meals, and helps quell his boredom when he can't watch stupid westerns on the TV because its against the doctor’s orders. Even better is the slow and easing massages Benny gives that eases the aches in his body from his fall. 

By day three, he hasn't been left alone for more than five minutes and the only thing he's done by himself is piss, and he loves them both, he really does, but they're always  _ there _ and it's grating on him that he can't just chill without being asked if he's okay, if he needs anything, if he's hungry or in pain, if he wants another book, or another drink. 

If he was irritable before, then he's even more so now. Dean wakes up with Benny curled around him, arm looped over his chest and pressed tight against him. He has no idea what the time is but that doesn't matter, he just wants out. 

He wriggles carefully out of Benny's grasp and manages not to wake him. When he peers over he can just about make out Cas on the other side of Benny, sprawled out and taking up most of the bed. There's no light coming from outside so he realises that it must be really early and he scowls at the thought. 

He trudges down the stairs and into the living room where already he can feel the coolness of the air against his skin and he can breathe. 

His bruises don't feel so tight, and despite the nagging ache where he hit his head, Dean feels like it hurts less too. 

Until even the living room feels small and so he gets up from the couch and heads for the back door. 

He doesn't venture far, and sits down on the bottom step of the stairs leading down into their small yard. 

The air is even cooler out here, he can just see his breath when he breathes out. He takes a deep breath in, feeling it disturb his bruised ribs but working through it anyway because he needs this more. A faint cloud billows in front of him when he lets it all out again. 

Five minutes of—

Dean hears bare feet on the wooden floor just inside the house heading towards the back door. There goes his peace.

"Dean?" 

"I'm fine, Cas. Go back to bed." Dean doesn't turn around, and tries to keep his annoyance out of his voice. He's not up for an argument, he just wants to be alone, he can look after himself.

"I know you are, but—"

"Go back to bed."

There's a lengthy pause where Dean thinks Cas might just do what he asked and leave him alone, but the creak of the door says otherwise as it swings open wide and a bare-footed Cas comes and sits next to him. 

In his defence, Cas doesn't sit practically on top of him like he usually does. 

"No. Benny is staying up there because we realised that you probably don't want both of us around," Cas says quietly. 

"Cas, it's not like that. You don't understand," Dean tells him. 

"Then help me understand. We've been trying to help, trying to make you feel better and back on your feet as easily as possible and you've fought us the entire time."

"I can look after myself," Dean grouses. 

"We know. And you've always looked after us as well. Let us do the hard work, just for a few days. Benny was saying that maybe we came on a bit strong with the helping, but we've talked about this, Dean. You've got to say something, not just close up and turn your back on us." 

When Dean looks back up, and over to Cas, the man has scooted over a little closer. He stares at Cas for just a few moments. His eyes are tired, that much is clear, and it's his fault for waking up and coming outside. A tired Cas is usually a grumpy one, so he definitely brought that on himself.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispers. "I'm not used to all the attention, it makes me feel like I'm not doing enough for you both." The honesty slips out of him just before he yawns. 

Cas leans into him, pressing a kiss to his temple, just lightly. "You're always doing enough for us, so will you let us do something for you for a little while?" 

Dean doesn't answer verbally, just nods slowly before inching closer to Cas and leaning into him. Cas' arm comes around his back, holding him close and Dean lets himself relax. 

Maybe if he just lets it happen it won't be so bad. Even here, with Castiel holding him, he can still breathe, still feel like he has some semblance of use. 

"Come back up to bed with me?" Cas asks, voice muffled into Dean's hair. 

"Give me five minutes, and I'll come up and join you, promise." 

"Alright, I'll hold you to that," Cas says and then stands, pressing one last kiss to Dean's forehead. 

Cas moves away, there's the squeak of the back door and then the ever quieting footsteps on the wooden floor as Cas makes his way back inside. 

It leaves Dean alone, but he gives himself a small smile. He rakes his fingers through his hair before standing up. The cool air has made him feel stiff, so Dean takes a few unsteady steps back up to the porch and slowly makes his way back upstairs with all his muscles complaining. 

Their bedroom is still dark but there’s a tension that tells Dean that neither Cas or Benny are sleeping. Instead of resuming his position from earlier, Dean crawls up the middle of the bed and settles between Benny and Cas. 

It's warm, but it's the good kind of warm. Both Benny and Cas shuffle towards him and Dean cherishes it. 

Cas' arm loops over him. "Is this alright?" 

"Yeah, thanks. I love you both." Dean presses a kiss into Benny's bare shoulder and snuggles down under the sheets. 

"Just keep your cold feet to yourself and I love you too," Benny mumbles, making Dean chuckle.

He tucks them further towards Cas. "I can do that." Both Cas and Dean's chilled soles are tangled together under the sheets, warming up until they fall asleep. 

Tomorrow will be a lazy day, a new one filled with Dean letting Cas and Benny look after him without argument and a lot less fear of feeling useless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
